Erick
Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jNyLU1TxZk Navy theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVAhO8I2gVg Danno has come back.... and had a change like Never Before. His hair has become the Brown he had as a Spartan, though his eyes have changed to a Brown color as well. Though he is not as tall as he once was, nor does he appear to be a Supersoldier, it has become apparent he is not like a normal Human. He has changed so much, perhaps he no longer is Human anymore. After his reentry, Danno preferred to be called "Erick." He entered a Coma-like state, in which he told Veria, the one in the Med Bay of the Ra Calium, to send for Marquis as soon as Possible. After the Mobile Suit battle, Marquis finally managed to get to Erick's Room. There was a Reddish apparation waiting, having a Blood-written message on the wall, "COME WITH ME". After it made contact with Marquis, he appeared within a "Closed Space", a Gap between Dimensions. It was here Erick appeared to Marquis and revealed a lot of things that seemed to be mind-breaking at first. When Marquis had used the Bird-Human to destroy and recreate the Skyverse, it had done something in the known Universe that no one could ever predict. The massive Destruction made a Gap, and when Marquis recreated the Skyverse, he unintentionally left little pockets of Space. These pockets turned out to be Espers, of which were concieved within the Spirits of a few select Human beings. This was why they had begun to change... Danno having believed that Marquis had destroyed everything they had ever lived for, and so had tried to kill Marquis. After Marquis stopped him and vaporized his body, making his new Spirit reincarnate into another person, this person turned out to be Adam Jensen. As Adam, Danno had no memory of his life... just another life that was not his. When the spirit of the Esper began churning within Adam, he began to do some things that were quite strange, in the form of the creation of an alternate Will, Break. After Break began to mess with Adam's mind, events happened off the course of reality. In his delusion, Adam wondered if perhaps he had a better purpose. When he thought this, he finally realized he was in fact Danno... he remembered Everything. Upon discovery of this, the Esper spirit in him finally changed his spirit forever, and Danno knew the only way he could be him again was to let go of what he had as Adam. In this act, he had shot and Killed Megan Reed. Once accomplishing this, the Esper spirit awakened within him. This resulted in Adam's body fading away. Danno wished for Marquis to gather the remaining Spartan-IIs so they could see each other one last time. John, Fred, Kelly, and Linda were the only ones. After a final good-bye to them, Danno told Marquis that that was the last time they would see each other like that; Danno was ready to let go of everything he was, ever lived for, and ever believed in. After this happened, the Esper Spirit and Danno became One. He spent a week with other Espers in developing his powers and finding out everything he could. After Marquis remade the Skyverse, he accidentally made a Dimension in which he could relieve his stress when angered or Bored. When emotionally challenged, Marquis forms the Dimension, and within it, he brings upon his destruction in the form of Amoebic Giants called Shinjin. If left unchecked, the Closed space would expand, and envelop and replace the real Universe. The Espers come in and destroy the Shinjin before this can happen, and after all this was told to Marquis when a Shinjin appeared, Erick had gone to join the other Espers in destroying the Shinjin. When they returned to the Main Realm, Erick allowed Marq to train Church in the use of the Mobile Suit. At this point, he has gotten used to being called Danno so much, it is now rare for him to be called 'Erick' anymore. Powers/Abilities As an Esper, Erick is able to use ESP, or Extra-Sensory Perception. However, he is only able to use these powers within a Closed Space. In Reality, he is just like an ordinary Human Being. However, he and his Spirit are able to leave behind signs in the real world. It has to be particularly supernatural; for example, a levitating object or a message written in Blood. Below is the list of abilities he can use in Reality: *Detecting when and where Closed Spaces form *Getting to closed spaces *Enterance to closed spaces for himself and others Below is the list of abilities he has once he enters Closed space: *Levitation/Flight *Protective Aura *Focusing energy into a wide variety of forms, such as a Spherical shape or a small blade. *Telepathic communication with other Espers *Hiding within a Shadow *Becoming Dead; while his life-proccesses cannot be completely halted, he can slow them down enough to be undetectible; therefore, only very powerful entities, or other Espers, can tell he is not dead *Accelerated Regeneration; nearly all wounds become fully healed as if they were not there in the blink of an eye, the turn of a head, or merely a few microseconds to observers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Former UNSC Category:Danno's Characters Category:Enhanced Category:Good Category:Magical Being